So Many Problems with Life, Yet Life is So Good
by squish31
Summary: Bella thiks all is well untill Charlie turns evil and Jasper tries to kill her. But it's not Bella that Jasper devouirs and what will happen to Charlie. Will Edward try to protect her? Does the protection go to far? Just read to find out. C and jasper OOC


Chapter 1

The Feel of Eyes From Inside the Window

How could this have happened to me? I mean me, of all people. I never have luck like this. Of course it's to early to tell usually when this happenes it always ends badly. But hey new place new life right, I'm going to make the best of this. But I still cant get over how lucky I am to have found Edward. His beautiful, smooth skin, his... well I cant really tell what color hsi eyes are they are always changing. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start from the begining.

It all started when my mom said that she was taking a vacation to Itali and since she didn't want me to miss any school I had to move in with Charlie (my dad) for a little. Of course, when she decides to take a real vacation it has to be during school when I can't come. But I'm actually glad I dont have to endure her and her new boyfriend running off together leaving me to do what ever I want. Now that I think about that might not have been a bad idea. But if that happened Edward's and my life would never had intertwined.

While I flew over Forks, I could feel the cold. Not only that but I was plane sick. I wanted to grab the air sickness bag and puke, but I refused to make a fool of myself. Even in the air I could feel the drop in temperature. I regreted everything and hoped my mom would relize that she made a mistake and come get me. When the plane landed I felt a cold coming on. I hadn't even been exposed to the weather and I already felt a cold coming on. How pathetic can I get. But thats just me, simple, fragile Bella I dont think that will ever change.

Outside I took a big breath and sighed. Deep in wonder about how Charlie would act with a tenage girl in house I ran into a large man. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes. Picking up my pace I concentrated on where I was walking now. Only a fraction of my mind was on Charlie now. But that small fraction wondered what he looked like. I hadn't seen him in so long and it be so embarresing to just walk past him and the car. Really what kind of a first impression would that be.

Then I spotted him. I would reconize that face anywhere, that eager expression. It was a mirical how after three years none of it had changed. He walked up with a little to much enthusiasim. He carryed half of my bags to his old beat down car. The ride home was silente. I just stared out the window thinking about how many layers of clothes that I would have to wear to school in three days. I shivered at the thought. Then we pulled up to the house. I sighed in relief, a real heater. I already felt the warmth.

When inside the house I ran upstairs. I turened on the hot water so it started to fill up the tub. While the bath was filling I unpacked a few of my clothes and bathroom stuff. When my bathroom things were all unpacked I changed into my robe and started down the hall to the bathroom. I took my robe off and layed down in the bothtub. t felt so warm. I let myself drift away. The next thing I knew I woke up an hour later still in the bath tub, my skin wrinkled and I sighed. What I thought was a bad start to a bad life. I got up dried my self off and changed into my pajamas. It took all of ten minutes to fall asleep.

The next day I awoke to the smell of take-out. When I took a deeper sniff I could definitly tell that it was Chinesse food. If my mother knew that Charlie had ordered Chinesse food for my first breakfast in that house she would have hoped on a plane and come all the way to Forks just to slap him and take me to Itali with her. At that time it didn't seem like such a big deal. I got dressed into three layers, just to be safe. I planned to be checking out the town. Walking down the stairs I yawned and found Charlie sitting infront of the television watching the game he had missed the night before coming to get me. He had a plate ing his lap to cath what fell but it didn't make much of a difference. There was a circle of fallen scraps around him.

It was obvios he didn't hear me come down stairs so I went up to him sat next to him.

"What do you plan on doing today?" he asked me. "I've seen that you've unpacked, so I guess it's a hang around day"

"No actually I think I'll check out the town," I replied.

"Well I guess that's good," he responed with a grin. "There is a suprise out there for you."

"Thanks," I shouted walking out the door. Then I saw it, it wasn't the best but it was mine. I could already guess that it was for me. It was a car! Without bothering to go back inside to say thank you I ran to the big red truck. Then I saw Charlie's grinning face in the window. I drove away as I flashed a smile at him. But it was to late he was already going back to the living room to continue on with the game.

The car ran OK. Very loud starting up. Also very loud while being driven. OK to get to the point it was always loud. Exept for when it was off. I loved it though. I loved it because it was the first thing that I had gotton here that was mine. It belonged to be and I would stay in the fight as long as it did.

I went to a diner first. I had to know what the local food was like, andd a nice warm meal that wasn't Chinesse take-out. I order pankakes and eggs, the classic breakfast. It was amazing, I devouered it, payed the tab and went onto the next aspect of Forks. Of course it was the shopping.

When I arrived at the mall I saw a very handsome teenager coming out of the car infront of me. It was a Mustang but I didn't pay attention to that. The owner was amazingly beautiful. But then I saw what looked like the rest of his family come out of the car. One looked very muscular. I was alittle intimidated by the family. All of them were very attractive, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the driver. Then like he felt my gaze on his back he whipped around and stared with beautiful light eyes, that seemed to turn black, and harsh as if he died right there. Trapped inhis stare I was unable to move. I was freed when he finally had turned and rushed to join the others who were heading to the building. I stepped out of the car and made sure to keep my distance.

When I arrived home Charlie asked how the truck and Forks were. I responed with a "good, but the trucks a little loud." All he said back was "well that's good and it's always been that way." I was heading up the stairs when he said that but stoped when he said it's always been like that. How did he know? How long had he been planing it? But I continued on up the stairs. As I took a shower that subject had been shot out of my mind. It had been replaced with that boy at the mall's face. His eyes before and after they started getting dark. The eyes in their dark stage were stuck in my mind like a bee stinger that was caught in my skin and refused to come out.

After the bath I went starit to bed but it took a while to go to sleep. The eyes were bothering me to much. I felt like they were still watching me, from out the window or something. It bothered me to much I had to get up and look out the window. When I didn't see anything I calmed down and finally fell asleep.


End file.
